La ocacion NO siempre es perfecta
by The Emptiness
Summary: Soul y Maka estan casados...y tienen ciertos "problemas" de los cuales algunos son verdad y otros son coincidencias del destino, pero aun asi en sus mentes no se puede borrar el hecho de que aman el baño Kid- Mal summary-si se! pasen es LEMON!


**Holitas! aqi yo trayendo un one-shot de lo mas...u/u**

**espero qe les guste n_n aunqe estoy trizte...**

**tengo poqitos comentarios en mi fic..."When You Closer The Door" T3T**

**Soul eater no me pertence... Nya!~**

* * *

_**La ocasión...NO siempre es perfecta**_

Amanecía en Death City, algunos rayos se colaban por la ventana por lo que el Albino ya de algunos, buenos años, 26 maldecía al –maldito- sol que estaba dando rayos, despertándolo de su hermoso sueño.

Una niña de unos 6 años ingresaba a la habitación de su papa para poder despertarlo, si no tendría mas tarde que ayudar a su madre a curarle la cabeza por los golpes que esta le daría.

-Papa!-decía una rubia-albina mientras me zamarreaba-despierta o si no mama te golpearaaaa-decía felizmente

-mmmm...5 minutos mas Maka-susurraba el albino

-Papa no soy mama...soy tu hija Annabelle-le dijo con una risa su hija

Al obtener un ronquido por parte de su padre como respuesta la pequeña resoplo indignada y fue a buscar a su madre quien estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno

-Mama!-gritaba la pequeña- trate de despertar a papa pero no quiere

-Ha! Voy a tener que ir yo...-suspiro- Annabelle aquí esta tu leche tómatela con cuidado voy y vuelvo-dijo la rubia

Maka fue hacia su habitación para traer a rastras a su marido, entro y lo vio durmiendo con solo boxers todo destapado-se sonrojo- y trato de despertarlo

-Soul-le decía-despierta hoy tienes que ir a hablar con shinigami-sama –hablaba Maka-Soul...?

No pudo terminar por que su marido la tiro a la cama mientras se ponía a gatas sobre ella

-No quiero ir donde shinigami-sama, Maka-susurro el albino mientras escondía su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Maka y le estrujaba sus senos haciendo que esta emitiera un pequeño gemido mientras se sonrojaba-por que mejor no...-dejo la pregunta al aire al ver que su hija entraba a su habitación y los veía en una situación comprometedora

-Que hacen?-pregunto con inocencia ante la imagen: su padre arriba de su madre ambos perplejos y sonrojados , pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a la pequeña fue ver las manos de su padre sobre el pecho de su madre

-Papa-dijo-por que tienes las manos sobre el pecho de mama?-pregunto

-a-a...esto...lo que pasa...-decía el albino tratando de explicar lo inexplicable y más rojo que sus propios ojos

-Me estaba dando un masaje-dijo Maka mientras empujaba a Soul y este cayó al piso-es que últimamente me a dolido un poco el pecho...y le pedí a tu padre si acaso me podía darme un masaje-dijo la rubia mientras sonreía y veía de reojo a su marido

-He...-murmuro su pequeña hija

* * *

-Soul viejo...que pasa?-pregunto Black Star mientras iban en dirección a ver a Shinigami-sama

-Lo que pasa es que esta mañana Annabelle entro a la pieza y me pillo con Maka un tanto-no termino por que su amigo le interrumpió

-ESTABAS FORNIFICANDO CON MAKA DELANTE DE TU HIJA?-grito su amigo asiendo que Soul se sonrojara

-CALLATE IMBECIL Y NO ES ESO!-grito exaltado Soul

-Aaaa...pues te entiendo-dijo el peli azul- a mí me pasó algo parecido...

-a si?-pregunto Soul

-si-dijo mientras asentía-Blue Sky me pillo con Tsubaki terminando de fabricar a Reese-dijo naturalidad

-QUE?-pregunto el albino un tanto sorprendido por la confesión de su amigo, lamentándose por su hijo pensando que lo que hizo esta mañana fue de lo mas "inocente" comparado con esto otro

* * *

-Maka llegue!-dijo Soul entrando a su casa

-Bienvenido papa!-grito su hija mientras se tiraba a sus brazos y le besaba la mejilla-como te fue hoy?

-mmm...bien, pero no tan Cool como quería yo-dijo mientras le sonreía-pero y tu madre?

-esta en la cocina haciendo la cena, pero sabes que! Hoy mama me llevo al centro y me compro un helado del que yo quería! Y luego jugamos con un perrito...-dijo mientras bajaba su tono de voz

-Que sucede Annabelle?-le pregunto su padre mientras la dejaba en el suelo

-etto...papa-dijo mientras escondía su mirada en el piso- yo...yo me preguntaba si tu querías...

-Que cosa?-pregunto su papa

-_Un perro_-susurro

-He?-volvió a insistir

-Q-que si acaso me puedes comprar un perrito-dijo mientras se escondía en las piernas del albino

-mmm no lo se-dijo Soul- le preguntaste a tu madre?

-si y ella me dijo que si podía -respondió

-entonces si –le dijo mientras le sonreía y le revolvía el pelo...

-Ah! Cool!-grito asiendo que una carcajada se escapara de la boca del albino

La pequeña Evans se fue a la sala para ir a su habitación mientras Soul se iba a la cocina donde estaba su esposa

-Donde esta la razón que mato mis neuronas!-grito con una sonrisa al ver a su mujer

-jajaja-se río Maka sarcásticamente-que chistoso-dijo mientras se acercaba a su esposo y lo besaba-y como te fue hoy?

-Cool...bueno no tanto -susurro riendo asiendo que su esposa le devolviera el gesto-no quiero hablar de pesadeses...dame un beso-le dijo

-Solo uno por tengo que terminar de hacer la cena y tu tienes que poner la mesa-dijo la rubia

-okay-susurro el Albino

Y se besaron mientras el albino abrazaba la cintura de Maka y esta enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Soul

* * *

Una vez terminada la cena Soul y Maka estaban sentados en el sofá y Annabel estaba jugando con sus muñecas

-Annabel...ya es hora de que te vallas a dormir,-le dijo Maka-ve a lavarte los dientes y a la cama

-pero...-respondió esta

-ya oíste a tu madre Annabelle si quieres el perro entonces compórtate-le dijo en reprimenda su padre

Una vez que Soul acostó a su pequeña hija se fue al living donde estaba su mujer y se sentó al lado de ella en el sofá, ella se encontraba a piernas cruzadas y al ver a Soul se acomodo un tanto mas _provocativa_, suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se miraron a los ojos, la relación de Meister y Arma aun estaba activa ya que con solo una sonrisa que surco sus caras supieron al instante lo que querían

* * *

Soul abrió la puerta de su habitación un poco torpe ya que estaba besando a su esposa mientras la llevaba en brazos, cerro la puerta tras si y dejo a Maka en la cama, el Albino se acerco a la puerta y le puso seguro esta noche nadie los interrumpiría...

Se puso en cuatro patas sobre su esposa mientras la besaba con intensidad y pasión como cuando eran jóvenes y se quedaban hasta tarde amándose con locura sin importarles que al otro día tuvieran que ir a clases para enfrentar a Stein por haber llegado en las horas de la tarde

Maka gemía ante las caricias que le provocaba Soul, lentamente los dos se fueron desvistiendo bajo los rayos de la luna que se colaban por la ventana de su habitación.

Sus rostros estaban sonrojados, y los dos sudaban pero una sonrisa llena de amor mostraba sus caras, se volvieron a besar

Ya los dos se encontraban como Kami-sama los mando al mundo, Maka ya lista para recibir a su marido otra vez y Soul también preparándose para entrar...lentamente empezó dejar su ser en Maka produciendo que esta gimiera de placer ante la introducción pero solo pude ser hasta la mitad ya que un grito se escucho de la habitación de su hija asiendo que estos pararan en seco

Los jóvenes padres se vistieron, ella con la polera que estaba usando Soul y el se puso solo los boxers y salieron corriendo a la habitación de su hija, Maka tomo su enciclopedia mas grande y Soul transformo su brazo en el filo de la guadaña

-QUIEN ESTA AHÍ!-grito Soul-POR QUE LOS PADRES DE LA PEQUEÑEJA QUE ESTA EN ESA HABITACION SON UN TECNICO Y ARMA...OSEA, QUE ESTAS MUERTO JAJAJAJAJA!-gritaba el Albino un tanto histérico y enrabiado por haberlo interrumpido con su mujer

-SI-grito Maka-TENGO UN ENCICLOPEDIA Y NO VOY A DUDAR EN USARLA!-grito

Soul abrió la puerta de golpe y solo se encontró a su pequeña hija llorando, cuando Maka entro la primogénita de los Evans-Albarn se fue a los brazos de su madre para llorar, mientras que Soul destransformaba su brazo y murmuraba _esto no es Cool_, la madre consolaba a su hija

-Mi amor-susurro Maka-que paso?

-U-un moustro...-susurro- estaba d-debajo d-de mi cama y...y-no continuo por que se puso a llorar

-Ya...ya paso...-le susurraba Maka

* * *

Ya bien de noche en el dormitorio de los "papis" están los tres integrantes de esta familia durmiendo en la cama matrimonial, Soul en una orilla, Annabelle al medio y Maka en la otra orilla, las dos mujeres dormían placidamente pero el Albino le caía lágrimas de cocodrilo

-_Esto no es Cool...-_susurraba-_yo quería hacer otro hijo_

* * *

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por al ventana y Annabelle despertó al sentir el timbre de su casa, con sus piernitas cortas se bajo de la cama como pudo y fue abrir la puerta

-Hola! Tío Wes-dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa

-Hola Anna-Chan...um y tus padres?-pregunto

-Están-dijo pero un fui interrumpido por el llamado de su madre-estoy aquí mama!-grito esta

-Ay! Annabelle me tenias preocupada-dijo Maka-como se te ocurre...-dejo las palabras en el aire al ver a Wes para en su puerta...sonrojado, bajo su mirada a la ropa para dormir que estaba usando-_La polera de Soul... y no me cubre mucho-_pensó

-Hola...-susurro mientras temblaba y un tic nervioso aparecía en su ojo, mas aun cuando vio la familia de Soul en plenitud en la entrada de la puerta, todos sorprendidos menos cierta pequeña que se preguntaba que pasaba y por que todos estaban en silencio...

* * *

-Lo siento-dijo otra vez apenada Maka ante la familia de Soul- la verdad es que anoche terminamos muy cansados y no encontré otra cosa que ponerme

-Cansados de que?-pregunto un tanto picaron el papa de Soul

-Papa!-le grito Soul ante la insinuación-es que la rutina cansa-le dijo el Albino

-Heee...pues yo quiero otro nieto-dijo la señora Evans-tu hermano me ha dado tres ya, sigue su ejemplo de tu hermano

_Y que ejemplo-_pensó Maka-_los tres hijos de tres madres diferentes-_miro a Soul-_ al menos este me dio el si ante el altar, y si me deja ay! Por el, porque mi madre vendría y lo haría plas-_

Sintió que le tironeaban de su vestido

-Que sucede mi amor?-pregunto la rubia

-Mama...como hacen los hermanitos?-dijo Annabelle

-Q-que?-respondió Maka un tanto shockeda...como demonios le iba a decir a su hija como se hacían los bebes si están pequeña!

Al ver en "el problema · que se encontraba Maka, Soul trato de cambiar el tema de conversación

-M-mañana hay un baile en la casa de Kid-pregunto el Albino-t-tenemos que ir así que ya que están aquí por que no cuidan a Annabelle por nosotros un rato?

-Si, además nosotros si quieren llevamos a donde se van a quedar, digo, es que no se quieren quedar a dormir aquí-dijo la rubia

-No!-grito la pequeña-tío Wes, abuelita y abuelito se pueden quedar aquí! Y así pueden cuidar a mama esta noche!

-a tu madre?-pregunto el Señor Evans- esta enferma de algo?

El albino capto lo que iba a decir y se paro para tratar de detener a si hija pero por las vueltas del destino la pequeña hablo antes

-Es que ayer papa tenia sus manos en el pecho de mama!-grito emocionada

Los seres que no habitaban la casa buscaron a los jóvenes padres quienes estaban en peores condiciones que ellos, los temblores y tics no faltaron, sobre todo después de una reprimenda de las tremendas por parte de los "mayores"

* * *

Suspiraron. Maka y Soul se encontraban en la cocina mientras esta preparaba la cena y el Albino la ayudaba

-Annabelle es tan inocente-susurro Maka

-Si y por eso nos retan, aun cuando tenemos 26 años!-dijo enojado Soul

-ay! Soul no te enojes con ella-dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a Soul-mejor enójate contigo mismo por ser tan calenton-dijo mientras su marido le pasaba las manos por su cintura

-Si-susurro-pero aun así te gusta-le dijo de la manera más sensual posible, para luego besarla, mientras Maka le correspondía y se acercaban a la puerta, pero el destino e estos chicos los odia por que aquel objeto de madera se abrió haciendo que Soul cayera sobre Maka en una pose un tan delatora y lo pero era Wes quien entro junto con el padre de la rubia

-Soul, hermanito-dijo este con una sonrisa-tus suegros han llegado-se callo de inmediato y Spirit entro de inmediato a ver a su hija. Pero para su sorpresa un odio en su interior se apodero de el al ver a su "pequeña" en esa pose tan delatora con "el vago" de su marido

-Evans-siseo con odio, Soul se paro tan rápido como pedo pero Spirit no lo dejo explicar nada- estas muerto

El menor de los Evans salio corriendo por toda la casa hasta que encontró la puerta de la calle y escapo de las "garras de Spirit", mientras Maka salía de la cocina saludando a su madre y suspiraba

-Que ha pasado?-pregunto Kami mirando por la ventana la escenita que estaban protagonizando el marido de su hija y su ex

-Nada, nada-murmuro Maka-solo que cuando Wes abrió la puerta Soul callo sobre mi y papa pensó que estábamos haciéndolo, eso-mientras se encogía de hombros

Desde afuera se podía ver al Albino tratando de escapar mientras gritaba, gatito, gatito, GATITO! Y Spirit lo trataba de asfixiar.

Maka llamo a Blair a su regazo y la abrazo, mientras todos se preguntaban por que Soul gritaba gatito

-Gatito-susurro Maka- Blair vas a ayudar a Soul

-Nya!-la gata morada respondió

* * *

Ya llegada la noche de la fiesta en la casa de Kid, Soul y Maka tuvieron que ir vestidos formalmente, La técnico fue con un vestido negro* y medias del mismo color que le llegaban al muslo pero no se diferenciaba hasta donde le llegaban y el pelo lleno de rulos y Soul fue con un traje igual negro con camisa Blanca y su pelo revuelto.

-Y este es el número de la casa de Kid,-decía la rubia- el teléfono de Tsubaki y mi número y el de Soul

-Maka-le dijo la mama de Soul- no te preocupes todo va a salir bien

-si...si se pero es la primera vez que la dejo sola-decía Maka arrepentida y apunto de llevarse a su hija

Soul al ver las intenciones de su esposa le dijo que iba estar bien cuidada y que no nos preocupáramos y la señora Evans apoyo a su hijo menor no sin antes decirle que se divirtieran.

Mas tarde en la fiesta Soul y Maka bailaban placidamente mientras bebían poco a poco, recordando cuando eran solo novios y venían a las mismas fiestas de Kid, haciendo que se enamoraran cada vez más.

El albino apego aun mas el cuerpo de la rubia al suyo mientras bailaban un lento, todas las parejas estaban en lo mismo dejándose llevar por la música, pero, en un traspiés Maka piso a Soul haciendo que empujara a Maka hacia otra pareja que estaba bebiendo: en resumen Maka quedo llena de Ron.

-Mierda-murmuro Soul-Maka lo siento, ven vamos al baño para secarte

-Si, genio-le dijo la rubia- pero sabes acaso donde esta el maldito baño? En esta casa tan grande

-ha! No lose vamos a buscarla no?-dijo El albino un poco enojado por la actitud de la rubia- no te enojes tanto por una estupidez

-Una estupidez-murmuraba Maka mientras se encaminaba a un pasillo grande donde se supone que estaba el baño

El Albino fue en busca de Kid para preguntarle donde demonios estaba el baño

-Puerta 8-le respondió por el pasillo después de subir las escaleras hacia arriba y doblas a la izquierda-dijo- es tan grave?-pregunto

-N-no es solo para que Maka se valla a secar el vestido, le callo Ron

-Ya veo-dijo- voy donde Chorna, le voy a proponer si quiere tener otro hijo-hablo pensando en voz alta

-heee...yo me voy-dijo Soul mientras se iba a donde estaba Maka

Después de hartas aperturas de puertas y de encontrarse con hartas situaciones incomodas, lograron dar con el baño –para su suerte-

El Albino el quito la parte superior del vestido de Maka y se dio cuanta que estaba sin sostén-sonrío para el- y comenzó a secar la parte delantera de el mientras Maka tapaba sus atributos con sus manos, se notaba que se había desarrollado bien –pensó Soul- ya ni le tapan mucho las manos.

Maka por su parte se sonrojo ante la mirada que le daba Soul, le estaba mirando sin disimulo, sobretodo aquella parte que cuando le daba amor, la hacia gritar asta de placer, quería, quería que la tocara ahí y en todos lados de su cuerpo, su mente comenzó a recordar todas las veces que Soul le hacia el amor y se sonrojo aun mas y para pero se empezó a humedecer, Sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos mientras se mordía su labio inferior

-Que sucede-pregunto Soul con cierta burla

-N-nada-respondió mientras trataba de hacer una sonrisa

-así-susurro el Albino seductor mientras subía una mano por las piernas de su esposa haciendo que esta temblara y suspirara, llego hasta la orilla de sus bragas y las toco, haciendo que la rubia ahogara un gritillo-yo pensaba que tal vez...

-N-o pienses tanto Soul...-susurro Maka-tan solo hazlo-le dijo dando a entender que el deseo era compartido-pero luego de decir esto se sonrojo detal manera que parecía semáforo, el Albino río ante ello 6 años de matrimonio y aun se avergonzaba de lo que decía en los momentos "íntimos"

El albino beso a Maka mientras esta le correspondía apasionadamente, Soul por su parte recorría sus piernas y muslos hasta llegar a una zona muy deseada para el, gimió al sentir los dedos de su arma en su interior y Soul río

-Valla-le susurro al oído-ya estabas bien húmeda-y dicho esto le mordió el lóbulo haciendo que gimiera la rubia. Los dedos en su interior se movían con rapidez y lentitud haciendo más tortuosa esta situación pero aun así le gustaba, uno, dos dedos en su interior la estaba volviendo loca y cada vez gemía mas fuerte haciendo que el de igual manera se volviera loco.

La acorralo en la pared, mientras el acallaba los gemidos de _su_ mujer con un beso, lo tenia muy excitado, bajo su cabeza hacia sus senos los cuales lamió lentamente y acaricio con la mano que tenia libre, la rubia se afirmaba de el para no caerse, las piernas le temblaban mucho y esta sonrojada a mas no poder, el centro de un pecho de la rubia se endureció en la boca de Soul y este aprovecho para morderlo ligeramente, provocando que Maka gritara su nombre

La rubia por su parte ya estaba por llegar al orgasmo y comenzó a agitarse aun mas, pronunciando el nombre de su amado llego, se sentía tan bien hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba así con el, le sonrío y el respondió con beso, sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas se apego aun mas a el, sintiendo su miembro endurecido en el pantalón de su esposo.

Soul saco el vestido por completo de Maka, dejando ver unas bragas de encaje rojo con negro, las medas iban anudadas a su prenda intima, por lazos, -_muy sexy_-pensó el Albino, Maka le saco la chaqueta a Soul junto con la corbata y le desabrocho su camisa dejando a la vista su bien formado torso, empezó a lamerlo alternadamente haciendo que el arma suspirara de placer, mientras sus manos se dirigían al cinturón de su pantalón, el cual desabrocho y bajo

Las de la rubia manos se metieron en sus boxer los cuales ya los tenia bien apretados y acaricio el ser que estaba ahí, con su mano en un principio lentamente haciendo que el dueño diera gruñidos de placer, Maka río ante su reacción, no lo dudo y se introdujo por completo el miembro de Soul en al boca, el gimió de placer, y Maka lo tomo como un si para proseguir con la acción. Lo lamia de arriba para a bajo y a veces la punta provocando temblores en el albino

-Maka-le susurraba- me voy a correr, detente

-Mmm-le respondió esta

Termino de lamerlo y Soul le bajo su prenda intima a Maka mientras la posicionaba en la pared y la besaba

-Quiero otro hijo-le dijo Soul

-Si...pero hay que ah!-no pudo terminar ante la introducción de Soul

El albino empezó a moverse rápidamente en el interior de Maka, realmente lo quería y necesitaba hace tiempo, Maka por su parte trataba de seguir el ritmo a su marido enredando sus piernas en su cintura, los dos gemían ante el placer y están sudando pero eso no les importaba, su mundo se les perdía tan solo sabían que se están haciendo el amor y que esa era la mejor manera de declararse su propio amor

-S-soul-le gemía al oído la rubia-Mas...ah! mas rápido

Los movimientos se hicieron aun mas rápidos cuando ya sentían que estaba cerca, sus sentidos se cerraron por completo, una par de envestidas mas y llegaban, Maka ya no gemía, se encontraba gritando por aquel placer, asta que lo sintió, una explosión en su ser produciendo que Maka se arqueara por completo y abrazara a Soul por la cabeza, mientras que el sintió como su esposa se cerraba ante el produciendo que llegara también al clímax y así derramándose dentro de ella

Cerraron los ojos para disfrutar de aquella sensación que los llenaba por completo, estuvieron un buen rato en esa pose mientras trataban de recuperar el aire se miraron a los ojos y una sonrisa de complicidad y de amor surcaba en sus caras. Se besaron mientras Soul bajaba las piernas de Maka y salía de ella.

-Te amo-susurro Maka

-Yo también te amo-le dijo Soul para de nuevo besarla

Estuvieron mucho rato en el baño, unas dos o tres horas, pero no les importo se amaron con locura esa noche, ya cuando se vistieron y salieron de el Kid salio en su encuentro y les hizo preguntas indirectas y con picardía, solo a veces obtenía risas en respuestas a las preguntas que le hacia...se fueron tomados de la mano bajo los rayos de la luna...pero solo una cosa quedo en sus mentes

_**Kid...amamos tu baño...**_

_**

* * *

Review?  
**_


End file.
